iNew Years Party
by ilove2shipseddie
Summary: Sam and Freddie host a new years party! Seddie, of course!:D R&R! Hope you enjoy!


**A/N: Hello guys :) Happy New Year! I know I sould've posted this twelve last night but I got home way past 12. Anyway, I decided I should make a New Year One-Shot! I guess if people want me to, I could make this one shot not a one shot. Hope that made sense! Basically a multi-chapter! Hope you like it! Enjoy!**

"Samantha Benson," Freddie yelled, as he walked into his house, just arriving from work.

"Shhhh," Sam said, running down the stairs. "Abbie just fell asleep!"

"What in tarnation did you do to our house," Freddie asked, alarmed.

"Oh, do you like it," Sam asked. Freddie gave an appalled look. "I did it myself."

"Can I ask why..." Freddie said, looking confused.

"Our New Years party tomorrow, remember," Sam said. "Did you forget? Carly, Gibby, Spencer, Melanie, and Crazy are coming tomorrow night."

"But...why," Freddie asked, gesturing around their house. "Why did you feel the need to decorate?"

There was balloons thrown everywhere, glitter in little piles on the floor, banners were falling, and confetti was hanging from the ceiling in a big bag, ready to drop on anyone at anytime.

"You don't like it, do you," Sam asked, her smile dropping.

"No, no, I, um, love it," Freddie said, not trying to get his wife upset. He knew the hormones from her being pregnant would make her cry. She was only a month along so she wasn't huge yet but her mood swings came generally. "Yeah, I love it, baby." Freddie said, hugging his wife.

Sam's smile appeared again. "Yay," she said. "I'm gonna head to bed. See you tomorrow on January 1, 2013."

"K," Freddie answered, but really his mind was somewhere else, thinking something else.

_What did she do? Oh no, I have to fix this. _

...

"Good morning, love," Freddie said, as his wife woke up.

"Good morning," Sam answered, before kissing her husband sweetly. "Hey, baby," Sam asked, while getting out of bed. "Did you finish making all the food last night?"

Freddie sighed. After redecorating that mess last night, he completely forgot. "Uh..." He said, trying to find an excuse. "You see, I was busy last night redecor-" she cut him off.

"That's okay, let the pregnant woman do everything," Sam said, while walking downstairs. "Just go get Abbie." Freddie did as she said and met her downstairs, Abbie supported by his right arm.

When he saw his wife standing in the middle of the floor, motionless, he walked up to her.

"What's wrong," He asked. She spun around with a vicious look in her eyes.

"Why did you take down my decorating," She yelled. "You said you liked it!"

"Well, I just figured I should add some of my creative skills to-"

"Save it," Sam interrupted him, walking back upstairs. "Fix it how I had it. Now." She demanded. And with that she walked back into her room, slamming the door.

"Well, Abbie, that's what I get for messing with a pregnant woman," He said to his daughter. "Don't ever upset your mother."

...

"Hurry, Fredtrash, go get the door," Sam said, angrily, as she put on her diamond earrings.

"C'mon, baby, you're still mad with me," He asked, trying to hug her from behind.

"Yes," she stated. "Now hurry and get the door! Our first guests are arriving."

He sighed but ran downstairs quickly. He put Abbie in her play pen before opening the door.

"Hey, Freddie," It was Carly and Gibby. Gibby was wearing a tux and Carly was wearing a red polka dot dress.

"Hey Carls, Gib," Freddie said, letting them inside the house.

"Wow, some...nice decorations you have here," Carly said, looking around Sam and Freddie's house.

"Yeah, sure. If I were you, I wouldn't mention it to Sam," Freddie warned.

"Wait, Sam did this," Gibby asked, nervously.

"Yes, and unless you want her to break your thumbs, I suggest you keep your comments to yourself."

Carly and Gibby nodded just as Sam came down the stairs.

Carly hugged Sam, careful to not be too hard since Sam was pregnant. "Glad you and the mermaid could make it," Sam said, referring to Gibby. "Happy New Year!"

While Carly went to go socialize with Abbie, Gibby and Freddie waited at the door for others to arrive. Sam, of course, was at the table, already eating a piece of ham. Even though she could easily throw up, she just couldn't stop eating ham for another eight months.

There was another knock at the door. Freddie opened it to see Spencer and Ms. Benson. **(A/N:No, they're not dating. I figured since they lived in the same apartment building, that they should carpool. That makes sense, right?) **

"Hey mom," Freddie said. "Hey Spence."

"Freddio," Spencer said, giving Freddie a "bro-hug".

"Freddiekins," Ms. Benson said, hugging her son. "I missed you so much!"

"Mom, you seen me two days ago," Freddie said, rolling his eyes.

"Two days too long, Freddiebear," Ms. Benson said. By that time, Sam had gotten up to go stand beside her husband. Spencer stood by Gibby, watching intensely, as they knew what was about to go down. "Um, Crazy, you do realize that Fredward here is 26, going on 27, right," Sam asked her mother-in-law. "He doesn't need pet names from you. He isn't a dog."

"Sam..." Freddie warned, but it was too late.

"He's my son," Ms. Benson said.

"He's my husband," Sam said, smirking. She knew she had won that fight. Marissa glared at Sam and they were about to go at it again until, luckily, the doorbell rang. Freddie was thankful it hadn't gone any further as he answered the door.

"Mel," Freddie said, hugging his sister-in-law. "So great to see you again!"

"Oh no," Marissa said, glaring at Melanie. "There's another she-devil!?"

"Oh. Um, I'm Melanie. You must be Ms. Benson," Melanie said, ignoring Ms. Benson's last comment, outstretching her hand to Marissa. "Nice to meet you!"

Marissa stared at Melanie's hand before turning the other cheek and walking away.

Sam mumbled a "sorry" to her sister before hugging her.

"Anyway, today marks a new year! Lets celebrate by a dinner made by the one and only Sam Benson," Freddie announced as they all sat down at the dinner table.

"Sam made this," Marissa asked, a disgusted look plastered on her face. "No way am I eating then!"

"Oh dear," Freddie mumbled to himself, as his mother and wife started arguing.

This was really gonna be a heck of a new year.

**A/N: Okay, so, how'd we like this one shot? :D Remember, if enough people want me to make this into a multi-chap, it could happen! Just put it in the review and you're good to go! Peace out!**

**-ilove2shipseddie**


End file.
